One of a Kind
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" del forum "Alas negras, palabras negras". Cersei encuentra en el baul de los recuerdos una parte de su inocencia perdida, despertando en ella miles de sensaciones.


Los personajes de ASOIF así como el universo, no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran George R.R Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto 'Una imagen vale más que mil palabras' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

La imagen "Cersei pinta a Rhaegar", no me pertenece, es obra de Pojypojy.

Sin más avisos de por medio, espero que este one-shot, sea de su agrado. Me despido, disfruten la lectura y suerte a todos los participantes de este reto.

—O—

_One of a Kind. _

Miraba con atención cada cosa que sacaba del baúl, fragmentos que habían marcado su vida, tanto como para mantenerlos ahí, guardados, recordatorios constantes, una muestra de su humanidad y sensibilidad aun presentes en ella.

Aquel pergamino capto su atención, atrajo su mirada como un imán. Lo tomo, examinándolo lentamente. Sonrió, levemente. La imagen proyectaba su inocencia ya perdida, olvidaba lo que era tener sueños, nunca fue una mujer soñadora sino ambiciosa, fría, calculadora, tumultos, la leona que protegía a los suyos con garras y dientes, siempre fue Cersei Lannister.

Si Robert estuviera ahí habría lanzado una carcajada al ver esa tierna imagen, o así era como ella la veía. Los recuerdos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

—O—

La pequeña Cersei proyectaba sus sueños en el papel. No había sentido algo así, todo esto era nuevo para ella. Hacia algunos días que no olvidaba la imagen del joven príncipe Rhaegar, aun a su corta edad podía saberse que el pequeño dragón sería un hombre apuesto, un gran guerrero, digno de llevar entre sus venas la sangre de la antigua Valyria.

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para examinarlo, para guardar sus rasgos en su memoria, mantenerlos ahí como si fueran suyos.

Aquella tarde visitaría a su padre en Desembarco del Rey, una ciudad llena de oportunidades y aventuras para cualquier hombre que arribara a la extravagante ciudad. Nunca olvidaría el momento que fue presentada al no tan pequeño Rhaegar.

—Él es el príncipe Rhaegar. — Dijo su padre. Parecía un chico melancólico, como si la tristeza fuera inminente a su ser. —

—Para mí es un gran honor conocerlo, su alteza. — Aplicaba a la perfección el protocolo aprendido durante años.

—Lo mismo digo, Lady Cersei. — Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para tocar las fibras sensibles de su corazón.

Al finalizar la velada, su madre se reunió con ella. Cepillaba esas largas hebras color oro, dejándolas tan brillantes y suaves como de costumbre.

—Madre, el príncipe será un hombre valiente, un gran guerrero y bastante apuesto. — Musito, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Y el príncipe Rhaegar un día elegirá a una esposa, una bella mujer que será la madre de sus hijos. — Agrego Joanna, esperanzando a su hija de que algún día llegaría a ser la consorte del joven dragón.

Cersei se recostó en la cama, contenía toda esa emoción, los planes de su padre era ofrecerla como esposa para el chico de cabellos plata. Casarse con un Targaryen en esa época seguía siendo un honor, ya que, poseía una gran historia, un enorme poder, dinero y gloria.

Imaginaba el día de su boda con el príncipe Targaryen. Ella levaría un vestido blanco, el vestido más hermoso que hubieran visto los siete reinos. El, la esperaría, paciente, feliz, anonadado por la enorme belleza que poseía Cersei.

Gobernaría a su lado, tomaría las riendas, seria alguien más importante. Su estatus subiría de nivel, ya no sería Cersei Lannister, la reconocerían por ser la Reina, la leona en el poder.

Tal vez, los dragones regresarían y como era debido, Rhaegar monitora uno de ellos acompañado por la niña de cabellos dorados.

El dragón y el león unidos, una alianza que cambiaría las cosas.

El regreso a Casterly Rock fue doloroso. Desconocía cuando volvería a cruzar su camino con el del joven Rhaegar.

Al llegar, corrió a su habitación, tomo asiento frente a la pequeña ventana que le mostraba todo el paisaje de sus tierras.

Dejo dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, plasmando en el papel sus sueños, plasmando al joven con el que pasaría el resto de sus días.

Al finalizar, lo guardo, lo mantendría en un lugar secreto, donde solo ella supiera de su existencia, donde nadie se enterara de su pequeña debilidad. Beso el rostro del chico.

—Nos veremos pronto, mi dulce príncipe. — Susurro, dejando esa imagen en el olvido.

—O—

Bebió otro sorbo de vino, lanzo una carcajada. Era ingenua muy ingenua, devota de la inocencia y los sueños tontos.

Si pudiera regresar al pasado, lo haría, con mucho gusto, se aconsejaría a sí misma, diciéndose que aquello nunca pasaría, los dragones morirían, desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra.

Entonces, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que nunca había sentido amor por Rhaegar. Siempre se obligó a sentir algo por su futuro prometido.

Nunca pudo amar a nadie, salvo a sus hijos, siempre fue una mujer con ansias de poder, no quería vivir como una consorte, ansiaba ser la verdadera reina, dejar atrás su condición de mujer y demostrarles a todos que sería capaz de gobernar a su manera.

—Los recuerdos rondan por el aire ¿no es así, hermanita?— Irrumpió Jaime, se mantenía estático, recargando todo su peso sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Sentimentalismos tontos. — Dijo con desdén, estrujando el dibujo y lanzándolo al suelo. Jaime, lo tomo, examinándolo lentamente, evitando soltar una carcajada, lo más prudente seria quedarse callado.

—Siempre fue el príncipe Rhaegar. — Musito, con un poco de burla en sus palabras. — Lastima que contrajo matrimonio con otra y tuvo hijos, descendientes…—

—Que no pudiste proteger. — Dijo Cersei. — Rhaegar, Elia, Aegon y Rhaenys no son más que historias del pasado. —

—Historias llenas de crueldad. — Agrego su hermano y amante.

—Tu bien sabes que eres parte de ellas, no olvides tu pasado, esas acciones que cometiste están pegadas a tu alma como una sanguijuela. — Termino de beber todo el líquido que había en el cáliz. Sirvió mas vino, dispuesta a terminarse toda la jarra.

—No lo niego. — Replico el joven león. —Deberías agradecer a los dioses. — Sugirió, con esa sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Agradecerles? ¿Sobre qué?— Pregunto. Nunca fue una mujer creyente, ella había forjado su propio camino sin la ayuda divina que le fue rechazada.

—Intento imaginarte sentada a lado de Rhaegar Targaryen. Siendo la madre de sus hijos. Simplemente es…ridículo, el verte "amar" a otra persona que no seas tú. — Cersei se acercó lentamente a su hermano, le dedico una sonrisa torcida y miro sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Amo a mis hijos, sería capaz de matar por ellos. — Murmuro.

— ¿Incluso Joffrey?—

—Incluso Joffrey. — Alzo el cáliz. — Pero me di cuenta, que me Rhaegar fue mejor que tú en muchos aspectos. — Espeto, sabía que esas palabras herían el orgullo de su hermano.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que no lo amabas y solo lo querías por el poder que poseía?—

—Siempre lo supe. — Volvió a beber. — Ahora si me disculpas querido hermano, quiero descansar toda la tarde. —

—Como usted ordene, mi señora. — El caballero salió de la habitación, dejando a Cersei sola, con sus pensamientos y el vino como sus compañeros más fieles. Dejo la copa sobre la mesita de madera, camino hacia donde se encontraba el pergamino arrugado, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la chimenea.

—Ingenua. — Susurro, mientras admiraba como el papel se convertía en cenizas. — Los dragones están muertos. —

Continuara.


End file.
